You can't marry him Amy,You can't marry her Shadow
by Angelwings515
Summary: Amy is getting married with Shadow and Sonic doesn't want her to, and Rouge doesn't want Shadow to marry Amy. MY 2ND FICTION. PLEASE R&R Change the ending abit.


**Hey this is my 2 story it is only a page long . I wanted so much to make this story and I already have an idea for anpthe story. So here we go. Oh and in this story Amy is a famous singer and actress.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Sega characters but I do own Marie and Linda. Marie: A black haired Blue bird. Linda: A Blonde Goose.**

* * *

><p>Amy was in her mansion with a maid that was sewing her on a wedding dress. "Oh miss Amy you are getting marry with Shadow in a week." Said the maid as she finished her dress. "Oh I now Marie, I already made all the invatations. I made sure to invite all my BFF's." Amy noticed the dress that she was wearing that Marie made her. "Wow Marie, You could be a real desiner." Marie was shocked on what Amy said. "Oh I would love to it has always bin my dream."Amy thought for a second."You know what, When I get married I am gonna make your dream come true." Marie started to cry. "Oh thank you miss Amy." Amy wiped away her tears. "Now help me get out of this dress and let's go plan the rest of the wedding, we only have a week."And so they left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Shadow you look kinda silly wearing that monkey suit." Laughed out Knukles was trying on a tuxedo. "Hey you know that i'm gonna mary Amy in a week Knulehead !" Said Shadow as he was trying to decied between a Black tie and a Black clip on. "Hey Shad." Said rouge as she enterd the Tuxedo retal store. "Hey Rouge, Hey witch one should I wear." Said Shadow as he showed her the ties. "Ditch the clip on." Shadow motioned her a thanks. "Hey did you get the invation to the wedding?" Rouge sat down. "You mean the one of you and one of my favorite Pop stars not yet." Shadow went into the changing room and then came back out and paid for the the rental. "Well I hope you get it, anyway I have to go make sure that there is nothing missing for the wedding, Later." Shadow left the store and so did Knuckles and a sad on the inside Rouge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic come help me build this amazing limo for Amy." Sonic came in with the mail. "Got your mail for ya." Tails was mad. "How many times do I have to tell you don't go through my mail." Sonic got a confused look on his face. "You never told me to, Hey looks like you got a fancy invataion." Tails got to Sonic and took the invatation. "Yes, the invatation for the wedding." Sonic started to get a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Sonic?"<p>

"Nothing."

"O.K"

"Well I have to buy Amy a present, Bye." Tails left and Sonic stayed with a thought on his mind_. _

_Amy if only you knew how much I love you before you agreed to marry Shadow but i'm gonna tell you how I feel._

* * *

><p>One week later:<p>

"Hi i'm Linda and I'm here live at the wedding of the Pop sensation Amy Rose and of the one who has risked his life to save the world Shadow." Linda motioned the camera to turn aruond. "And there is Amy coming in the fabulous limo that the famous inventor also known as one of her best freinds Miles Power or Tails." Amy steped out of the limo wearing the beautiful dress Marie made her. She was thanking all her freinds for coming. She got a big smile when she saw Rouge coming. "Hey Rouge, Thank You so much for coming." Rouge came with a fake smile on her face. "I wouldn't even go treasure hunting 'cause I don't want to miss the wedding of my best freind." Amy gave her a big hug. Rouge was with tears. "Whats wrong Rouge?" Rouge wiped away her tears. "I'm just so happy for you and Shadow." Amy hugged her. _Oh Rouge I know that's not why you're crying I know you love Shadow I feel so guilty. _

Shadow was talking to freinds as he was thanking his freinds for coming Sonic came running. "Sorry i'm late." Shadow started to laugh. "I think you need a new watch, the wedding hasn't even started yet." Sonic got a relived look on his face. Sonic then noticed Amy talking to all her freinds. _Wow Amy looks goergous in her wedding dress. I have to tell her how I feel before it's to late._ Rouge then started walking up to Shadow. "Hey Shadow can I talk to you in private?" Shadow actually thought Rouge looked amazing in her red dress. "Sure." Shadow and Rouge went behind the church "What do you want?" Roge was thinking. _Tell him you know if you don't tell him you'll regret it._

"Shadow I have to tell you something very important."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell you but..."

"But what?"

"Oh Shad. You can't marry Amy because..."

"Because What?"

"Because Shad. I love You, I've always have and I always will."

"Rouge I..I..I have to go."

Shadow left and left Rouge Crying. Shadow couldn't belive what he heard. _Rouge I love you to but I'm alraedy engaged to Amy Rose. _

Amy was talking to Blaze and Cream when Sonic came up behind her. "Oh Hey Sonic i'm so glad you could make it." Sonic was lost in her ig Jade eyes. "Uh...Sonic?" Sonic snapped out of the trance Amy's Eyes put him im. "Amy can I talk to you in private?" Amy got a suprised look on her face ."Sure I guess." Now they went behind the church luckuly Rouge left. "What do you want Sonic?"

"Listen Amy, when we were younger and how we all save the universe hundreds of times?"

"Ya...What about it?"

"You remeber that huge crush you had on me?"

"Ya! I would always chase you around."

"Amy! I'm just gonna say it..."

"Say What Sonic?"

"Amy on the last mission we ever had you know the one when Eggman died."

"Ya, That's when I finally got over you when Shadow saved me and we...well kissed."

"Amy,I thought I was finally free to run without you chasing me, but every time I saw you with Shadow or on T.V. or anywere I felt lonley, I missed you chasing me everywere!"

"Sonic what are you saying!"

"I'm saying that I love you Amy Rose!" Amy was speachless she was about to say something when the wedding bells rang. "Sonic I have to go." Amy left and so did Sonic they both went inside the church.

It was time. The preist has ask Amy if she would marry Shadow. "I...I..I can't." The camera was recording it and was live. "Are you getting this?"Asked Linda to the camera man. The camera man gave a thumbs up. "Shadow I can't marry you because I don't love you and I know you love..." Before she finished she grabbed Shadows hands and started leading him through the isle and grabed Rouge. "Because I know you love Rouge and she loves you." She said as made Shadow's and Rouge's hand grab each others. "Amy I was gonna say that I can't marry you because..." He then grabbed Amy's hands and took her to Sonic."I know you love Sonic and that he Loves you." Sonic stared at Amy. "Is it true Amy?" Amy had tears coming down her eyes. "Yes Sonic, I never stoped thinking about you and..." She was cut of by Sonic's lips meeting hers. Shadow did the same with Rouge. Marie started to talk. "Does this mean the wedding's off?" Amy looked at her. "Yes. But i'm still gonna make you to a famous deasiner." Linda came up to them. "Wow this is a big twist on a wedding here, and I think there's gonna be two other weddings soon." Amy tapped her. "Not two knew weddings but four."

* * *

><p>Two months have passed and Sonic and Amy , Rouge and Shadow, Tails and Cream, And Silver and Blaze all got married without all the papparazzi under the tree were Cosmo's seed growed proud and strong. Marie actually became a fashion deasiner, Cream became and Cheese became famous actors, Rouge became a famous Treasure Hunter, Blaze and Silver became famous talk show hosts, and each one of them was now known all over the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's end of my 2nd story PLAESE REVIEW! ;) <strong>


End file.
